Power Ranger Glycerine
by Night Of The Land
Summary: For years the Power Rangers had protected the Earth from her foes. Now it is time for now heroes to come forth to protect her once more. Oh, and finish High School.


Title: Power Ranger Glycerine

Author: Night of the Land

Category: Power Rangers

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: For years the Power Rangers had protected the Earth from her foes. Now it is time for a new evil to emerge in the form of Dartrixa (evil empress of the Dark Galaxy). She has set her sights on Earth. Five unlikely heroes emerge to protect the Earth from her tyranny. Oh and they have to finish High School.

A/N: Okay, so this is slightly nostalgic for me, but what can I say, who **didn't** watch the Power Rangers as a kid? I have fallen in to the trap of watching shows I used to watch as a child. Bad I know. Oh well, so here is my own version of the Power Rangers!

Hey, Saban Brands! I wanna write for you! Bet I could come up with better stories then the writers you have now! Just sayin'. Anyway, this is Episode One. I may post Episode Two, I have it partially written, but I'm not sure yet. Oh, and if anyone can guess the mysterious unnamed character I'll add a new character based on the idea of the first person to get it right.

* * *

Episode One "Go, go…"

For Katherine Collins the first day of the last year of high school could not have come soon enough. There were no words to describe her excitement for finally graduating and going to college; for getting out of her awful school where she was surrounded by jocks, idiots and just plain annoying people who she knew for a fact didn't want to be there.

So when the bell rang, ending her last first day of High school she grinned and hung around, talking and laughing with some friends. She felt as if over the summer she had matured greatly. She had gotten taller, if only by a few inches, now making her five three, and had gained an easy confidence in herself. Her brown hair had grown long and she had gotten new frameless glasses that really showed off her brown eyes, that sparkled as she gathered her new text books into her backpack and headed down the hall, her pink and black flips flops slapping on the floor noisily. She really hated the things, but they matched her new pick and black flowered top that she wore with dark wash skinny jeans, showing off her slender athletic form.

She decided to stop by the lady's room in the main hall, as the whole student body emptied from the school building. The halls had gone from super crowded to empty in a space a few minutes. Shaking her head she stepped into the restroom, the smell of bleach and soap hitting her nose as she entered the pale yellow light of over head bathroom lights.

Rounding the corner of the partition wall, she stopped short as the brown/gold eyes of Robert Granger stared up at her, his hands wrapped firmly around, what looked to be a soap filled balloon attached to the faucet of the sink.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her voice loud in the echoing tiled room.

* * *

Amanda James was the star Cheerleader, captain of the Squad and dating the Quarterback. She was the so called "queen of the school" and she knew it. She pranced around school like she owned the place, which she kind of did, in a way. She could get any guy she wanted. She had a posse that would follow her anywhere, except the bathroom. Which was fine by her.

So when the bell rang at the end of the day, she and her posse separated, the other girls headed to cheer practice while Amanda headed to the bathroom. Flouncing into the blue tiled room, she checked her appearance in the mirror before heading into one of the stalls. Her blue and yellow cheering uniform was a deep contrast to her tanned skin, auburn hair and blue eyes. Her matching cheer shoes were sparkling clean, and her little footy socks were low. Her skirt was cut short, and left little to imagination about her long toned legs, and her shell was so tight that it also left little to the imagination.

As she finished up in the stall she heard a voice exclaim loudly, "What are you doing?"

Curious she flushed and opened the stall door, sky blue eyes widening when she saw Robert Granger standing at the sink with a soap bomb attached to the faucet.

* * *

Bobby Granger was a junior, but he couldn't wait to get out of school. It was such a waste of time. He had better things to do, like play Xbox or skate board. So he decided that if he had to be here, he might as well make the best of it. So, on the first day of school he planned the perfect prank (secretly hoping it would get him suspended). After the bell had rung, he had gone to the boys' bathroom, filled an extra large balloon with soap, and then waited till the halls cleared.

With floppy brown skater hair, and stunning brown/gold eyes he was the epitome of "skater boy". He pissed the administration off, the teachers off, his parents off, and basically everyone who ever knew him. So he as he leaned against the bathroom wall, one Etnies clad foot braced against the wall behind him, he rolled a cigarette between two fingers casually. He wore skinny jeans that had so many holes in them it was amazing they stayed on, a Slip Knot band shirt, a hoodie that had seen better days, and a black beanie that only covered the top of his head. One earring gave a sparkle from his left ear, as he shifted to hide his soap filled prize behind him. Finally the last person left, and he had gathered the green balloon up and peered out into the hallway. It was empty.

Grinning mischievously, he had cradled his prize carefully in his arms, as he sneaked into the girls' bathroom right down the hall. Cackling to himself silently, he began the process of attacking it to the middle sink, before a voice called out, "What are you doing?" as a stall door opened and two sets of wide eyes narrowed on him.

His grin grew as he flipped the faucet handle on, and the balloon expanded. "This!" he exclaimed before the balloon, which was rapidly over filling with water, exploded, filling the bathroom in suds.

The three dove out of the bathroom, knocking over two football players in their haste to escape.

* * *

Mike McCoy and his best friend, Andrew Yeats, were an odd pair. Opposite in every way, from attitude to colouring, they had formed a strong bond as small children that they still shared today. Even as High School seniors, they were almost inseparable.

So it was only natural for them to be walking down the hall heading to football practice together. Both in their senior football shirts, the blue and yellow going well with Mike's choice of blue shorts, but no so much with Andrew's red shorts. The older of the two friends had just shrugged this morning and said he had felt drawn to the colour, so no one else commented.

The two had barely made it to the main hall bathrooms when three figures came tumbling from the lady's room covered in suds, followed by a wall of white soap bubbles. The three soap covered figures had barreled into them, knocking all five to the floor, where they landed in a heap.

Katherine was the first one to detangle herself from the pile, her brown eyes livid. She was covered head to toe in soap suds, and she was not happy. Her brown hair hung in now wet and limp ringlets around her face, and her glasses were spotted.

Mike and Andrew were the next to at least sit up. They were not as soaked as Katherine, but they still had some soap suds on them.

Amanda was a complete mess; her hair was limp, her make up run, and her uniform in total disarray.

The only person who was not at all angry was Bobby, who lay in the middle of the hall floor laughing so hard his eyes watered, as he watched the wall of soap suds spill out into the main hall.

The five had barely managed to get themselves up, the football players asking what the hell was going on, when the principle, Mr. Stevenson, marched down the hall towards them.

His face grew redder and redder with each step, until he reached them. Bobby was still on the floor laughing, the two girls were glaring at him, while the football players looked on in total confusion.

"Mr. Granger!" Mr. Stevenson yelled his voice harsh, bringing an end to Bobby's laughing, although a smirk still stayed on his face, "You could not have waited at least a week into school! And to have dragged well respecting students into your fiendish ways!" he scowled, as he turned to the others, "As you all, I am ashamed that you would fall so low as it take part in these childish pranks."

The four seniors exchanged looks; they had had nothing to do with this craziness.

"Detention for all of you, for a week! Good thing you all stuck around, because it starts now!"

"Mr. Stevenson-"

"We had nothing-"

"Sir! We didn't-"

"You can't honestly-"

All four Seniors were silenced by a hand held in the air by the principle. "That is enough, Miss Collins, Mr. McCoy, Mr. Yeats, Miss James. You will be serving detention for the acts that you have committed." He gave them each a harsh once over, before turning on his heel with a "Follow!".

The four seniors glared at the junior who stood and followed Mr. Stevenson with a smirk still on his face. They couldn't believe that this little twerp had gotten them in detention.

* * *

It had been four days since the soap bomb incident. And as was usual the whole thing had spread around campus like wildfire. The five students were talked about and were stared at more then was usual for even Amanda. It was wearing on Katherine's nerves, and Mike and Andrew had been suspended from the team for the first three regular season games.

As they gathered in the small classroom after school on Friday for their last detention, they each took up their separate spaces in the room as was usual.

Katherine took up the far back left corner, sitting at the table, her calculus books out before her as she slaved away over the new homework. Today her long brown hair was up, pink top loose and flowing over her once more tight skinny jeans, her Converse All Stars black and pink as well.

Amanda sat in the other corner, on a desk, her cheer shoes off as she painted her toe nails yellow. Her hair was in curls as there was a home game tonight. She chewed her gum loudly as she hummed to her teen pop music that was playing in her ear buds.

Mike was also doing home work, sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, his Calc book also out in front of him, pencil scratching away on the paper. He was dressed in his jersey with jeans, and yellow and blue tennis shoes.

Andrew was dressed almost the same as Mike. He sat in the desk the next row over, jamming to his iPhone, however, instead of doing homework that he should have been doing.

The final student in the room was Bobby, who sat in the front left corner, jamming away to his death metal, sunglasses on, head banging to the "music" coming from the small speakers of his iPod. He was dressed almost the same has he had been on Monday, the only thing that had changed was his shirt; he now wore a simple black tee.

The teacher, Mr. Harding, sat at his desk, ignoring the students around him, as he typed away on his laptop.

Almost as if by some shared anger, the seniors in room looked up every so often the glare at the only underclassman in the room. They were all pissed beyond belief that that had ended up here.

As if on some sort of cue, there was a loud explosion out side, and all six people in the room looked up. Mr. Harding stood quickly from his desk, "Stay here!" he said as another explosion rocked the whole building and he quickly left the room.

The five teens exchanged looks, before they all stood at once and made for the door. Andrew reached it first. He gave a push, and it didn't budge. He frowned and leaned heavily against it. Turning back to the others, "It won't budge."

Amanda gave a huff as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, "They don't lock from the inside, stupid, try it again." She demanded, "No, let me do it." She turned the knob and pushed. The door didn't open.

She turned around a frown on her face, before she huffed again. Katherine rolled her eyes at them as Mike too tired the door. "Guys," she called out. The three turned to look at her. She jerked a thumb over he shoulder to the windows where Bobby was already standing, "There are two windows." She said, before the others pushed past her.

Drawing the blinds up they all gathered around, staring out at the school ground and then further out into the streets of the city it's self. Amanda gave a terrified little gasp at the sight that met their eyes.

Dozens of little hunched back creatures with what looked like swords for arms were terrorizing the city. Their skin was a wrinkled green and they wore a brownish coloured armor. They had buggy little black eyes and wings that allowed them to fly a short distance before setting back down.

"What are those things?" Bobby wondered out loud.

Katherine swallowed hard, "I've got no idea."

"They are called Toravixes."

The five students spun around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. It belonged to an old man who was dressed in white…robes? He had long white and grey stripped hair and leaned heavily on a large stave that was almost twice as tall as he was. There was large wooden chest at his feet and he smiled eerily at them.

"Who are you?" Andrew demanded, stepping forward as if to protect the other four.

The man smiled, brown eyes locked on Andrew, "Already taking the role of a leader, Andrew? This is very good, I knew I was right to choose you."

He turned to Katherine, "And you, Katherine, the one who keeps the peace, always coming up with a plan to make thing easier. I could not have hoped to find a better choice then you, my darling."

He turned to Mike, "Michael, you are always right behind your best friend, loyal to a fault, leading when he can not, you are the perfect choice. I've done well in finding you."

He turned to Amanda, "Amanda, the heart and soul of the people, someone every one looks up too, you have a long journey ahead of you, but I've chosen well."

He finally turned to Bobby, "Robert, the youngest and most mischievous, the misguided young man with a good heart. You will go on to achieve great things, you have that power with in you."

The old man looked them all over once more, "I have chosen well, as I always do, you will all achieve great things, now and forever. Today is-"

"Hold up!" Mike raised a hand cutting the old man off, "What the hell are you talking about? Us being the perfect choice? Perfect choices for what? If you're some type of perv I don't want anything from you."

The old man gave a great laugh, "You are my chosen, the chosen five to inherit the Glycerine Morphers, the most powerful Morphers in the galaxy." At their blank faces, he gave a slight sigh, before he gestured and the wooden chest at his feet opened with a great burst of light.

The five teens jerked their heads to one side, shielding their eyes from the light, hissing as it burned their eyes.

"Behold!" the old man boomed, his arms flung wide, as the five chosen turned back to face him, each teen's jaw going slack as they saw five wrist watch looking devices nestled in soft looking foam. "The Glycerine Morphers. With these coveted devices you will transform in the galaxy's most powerful Power Rangers!" he looked around at the stunned faces, a soft grin splitting is stern face.

Katherine was the first to break her stupor. "What do you mean? And who are you?" she asked.

"You are to become Power Rangers, and as for who I am, it does not matter." He glanced at each face in turn.

One by one each teen exchanged looks before stepping up to receive their Morpher as the old man called them.

"Step forward, Andrew Yeats, and take the Red Morpher. You are a leader, true in heart and soul. You have a hard task a head of you, for it is your duty now to lead the Rangers in their quest to protect the Earth from her new foe.

"Step forward, Katherine Collins, and take the Pink Morpher. You are the friend, the one with the power to keep the team together through thick and thin, not an easy task I can assure you; the one with the ability to see through any seemingly impossible situation, the eternal optimist. You will find your faith tested in the months to come, but never loose it, for it will keep you strong.

"Step forward, Michael McCoy, and take the Blue Morpher. Loyal to a fault you will follow your friends into any battle, big or little. You have strength in your soul, strength that allows you the humility to follow and to lead. You will have that strength tested, but never waiver, for you are stronger then any foe you may face.

"Step forward, Amanda James, and take the Yellow Morpher. You are the heart and soul of the team. You are the healer of lost men. Your team will look to you for light in times of dark, and there they will find it. But you have your own dark to fight first, before you can offer light to others.

"And last, step forward, Robert Granger and take the Green Morpher. You are the youngest of the team, the young man with the most difficult past, but you bring the innocence of your youth, despite its dark places, to your team. You have to defeat the dark that threatens to take your own soul for the sake of you team, so that they may rely on you with out fault.

"Glycerine Rangers, believe in yourselves. There is nothing that you, together as a team, can not work out. Find friendship, companionship, and from the strong team that I have foreseen you will be."

The five newly minted Glycerine Rangers stared down at the tiny wrist watch looking devices they held in their hands. Each was a different colour, reflecting what colour each was to become. They could feel the power throbbing through the Morphers, and the looked up at the grinning old man with wide eyes.

"Now, my new Rangers, become the Rangers you were meant to be. 'Glycerine power', and you will have the Power behind you." He told them.

Once more exchanging looks, the teens strapped their new Morphers on their wrists and together called out, "Glycerine power!"

* * *

Andrew gasped as he felt a tingling start at his wrist and travel up his arm. It soon engulfed his whole body, and he threw his arms out spread eagle as the knowledge of the Red Rangers before him flashed through his mind. He felt his body being wrapped in a tight fitting suit of some kind as unimaginable power surrounded his mind and body.

Katherine and the others felt the same tingle travel up their arm and across their bodies, the knowledge of each respective Ranger of past flashing through their minds as they felt the power invade them. After what felt like a life time, but had only been less then a second, they all stood in their new Power Ranger's uniform.

They were relatively plain compared to other Ranger's uniforms of past, but they were functional. Each was dressed in a tight fitting uniform of their respective colour with white piping up both sides, and a white utility belt from their waists, with their Glycerine Blaster holstered at their side.

Amanda gave a tiny laugh as she clenched her fists, spinning in a tiny circle, "Yes! This power is amazing!"

Katherine nodded her agreement as she twisted and moved, noting how the material stretched and moved with her. She also noted how she and Amanda wore tiny attached skirts while the guys simply had the belts. She brushed this piece of info off for later as she continued to bend and twist.

The guys were doing much of the same as the girls, finding the new knowledge they had gained and the new power they felt humming over their skin amazing. It was like nothing they had ever felt before. And they were immediately in love with the feeling.

After a few moments, the old man spoke again, "Now Rangers, the new foe that I spoke of is attacking the city. You must stop the Toravixes before they destroy everything. Good luck and use your Powers well." He began to fade.

"Wait!" Andrew called out, reaching a hand to stop him, "How will we contact you again?"

"Call for the Traveler and I will come." The old man said before both he and the wooden chest faded from the room.

The other four turned to Andrew who stood a little taller now, his shoulders thrown back just a bit more, his head a bit higher. He clenched his outstretched fist. "C'mon guys, lets go protect the city." He said, before the five new Power Rangers disappeared in flashes of green, pink, red, yellow and blue, respectively.


End file.
